Edge of Normal Season 2
by ParkourGirl1220
Summary: My own twist to season 2. All copyrights go to Wonderly. You should check out this awesome web-series on youtube.


**Chapter 1 The truth hurts**

**This takes place after Evey's been captured and Natalie's #12 vlog video. I added in my own character for fun.**

Riley didn't know what to do; she couldn't see Natalie because she would find out the truth about what happened to Evey. She needed to find out a way to explain this to Natalie so she could understand why she did it. Riley was in her room on the computer when she got an email. The subject was NATALIE WATCH Riley looked at who sent the email but she didn't recognize the email address. She opened up the email it was 2 of Natalie's vlog video's (#11, #12). After watching the video's Riley knew she needed to tell Natalie that wasn't true. She received another email she opened it

"Natalie could use you right now and she could use the truth." Riley looked at the email and responded to the anonymous email.

"Who are you?"

"You'll find out soon enough, don't worry she'll understand your reason, I do. Now hurry it's past 10 her grandma's probably asleep."

Riley got up from her computer and looked at the clock it was past 10 she ran to the door and put on her shoes and coat. She started to walk thinking about the anonymous email she wondered who it could be. The sky was dark with rain clouds she hoped it wouldn't rain on her. By the time she knew it she was at Natalie's door. _What am I going to say, I didn't even think this through? _Riley was about to ring the doorbell when the door opened and Riley was face-to-face with Natalie.

"….Riley."

"Hey Nats." That was Riley's nickname for her. She like how it sounded.

"What are you doing here its past 10." Riley.

"I got email some of your vlog videos and I came over here to straight things about." Natalie blushed a little. "Who emailed you the video's there supposed to be private." Riley took out her phone and showed Natalie the email. "I don't know that email address maybe Gretchen can figure it out." Just them it started to drizzle "Why don't you come in and we talk about this."

Riley walked in the house and took her coat, shoes and sat down on the couch Natalie sat on the chair across from her. "We should be fine my grandma just fell asleep it takes a lot of noise to wake her up." Riley did a little half smile guess the email was right. "Nat I want you to know that I do trust you, Do you trust me?"

Natalie looked at Riley "Of course I trust you!" Riley took a deep breath "I need to you to look at my thoughts and please understand I did this to protect you." Natalie had a confused look on her head then nodded she looked into Riley's eyes.

"_Listen Riley if you don't bring us Evey, than the others will get pay the price." Riley turned to face the women Riley looked the same except she was wearing a uniform and her hair was in a tight bun. "I can't their my friends they trust me I can't do it." The women scowled "We'll then your friends will suffer together, while make sure that the mind reader suffers the most…what's her name…Natalie?" Riley's eyes widened "NO! I'll do it I'll bring you to Evey." Riley hung her head down. The women smiled "I knew you would come through."_

_Natalie saw Riley sneaking off at Gretchen's house and making a call to capture Evey. She then saw two big men carrying Evey off into a van._

Natalie sat on the chair in silence processing what she just saw. "Nats?" Riley just starred at her. "Get out." Natalie whispered. "What?" Natalie stood up "Get out!" she said louder. Riley stood up ran to the door put on her shoe and walked out into the pouring rain. She didn't have time to grab her coat because she didn't want Natalie to see her cry. She was glad the rain help cover up the tears running down her face.

She walked into her room dripping wet put on some dry clothes and sat down in front of her computer. She wrote the anonymous person an email.

"She hates me now; I should have waited it out to tell her."

"Really you think telling her later is going to help, I think it would of made it worse she just needs time to think this through."

"How do you know?"

"I'll talk to her, trust me I'll clear things up."

"Who are you?"

Riley waited a good hour for the person to respond but finally she just gave up and went to bed.


End file.
